Love Can Be Tricky
by Midnight-Rose-Dew
Summary: A bunch of Acrostic poems explaing about the two lovers aborad the Condor. A/P. Please R&R. Rated T to be safe. Changed title.
1. No Way

**Hello readers and welcome. This is just a little poem about Aerrow and Piper. We have been learning about these in L.A and I felt like doing one of theses for Aerrow and Piper, so here it is. By the way I'll be doing more then one and each of them you guys have to figure out what word I used. At the end who ever gets the most points they get to decide my next short - I don't own anything the rightful owners do. If I did Storm Hawks would be way different.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No way

I Do not like him!

ClosE friends that all we are

Nothing more

Just stop saying It

I Am not saying that I love him, ever!

At Least out loud I won't say I'm in love

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Let see if you could figure out the word I choose. Also this is based off the song I Won't Say (I'm In love). So please review and bye. **

**P.s- After I uploaded it, this is what happened so you can't see the word in aline, so your going have to look really close. Sorry.**


	2. Just Not Meant to Be

**Here my thanks to my wonderful reviewers.**

**Gatomon Fan 7- it true you always are. I wonder if someone will ever beat you. You were so close, but how did you get a G? Was it just a mistake, cause if it was I'll give you points.**

**Raeyvn- Thank-you. Also you got the word right and got one point. So far you are in the lead.**

**Starhunterz- So close. But it was denial. It was a little tricky since I could not make to letters right under them. Oh well.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just Not Meant to Be

It Will never happen

SometImes I wondered what it would be like if it did happen

But then I remember were juSt friends

And tHat she does not feel the same way

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Let see if you guys can guess this one. I think it will be easier since some of the letters are in the middle of the word so they are easier to catch. Please review and good luck.**


	3. Just Do It

**Gatomon Fan 7- ah I see how you got the last one. But this time you got this one right. And don't worry we are all stupid sometimes.**

**Hawk-Masters- yes it is wish**

**Cowgirls Angel Rita- Correct! Here the next poem**

**.Duck- I love your name. It is so funny, and you got it right.**

**Congratulations to all of my reviewers. You all got the last one right. So hopefully this time it will be a bit tricky. Good luck to you all.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just Do It

Come on just Get it over with

I knOw I can do it

Just don't Give up

I will dO it

Cause if I Give up know

I'll never be able tO do it again

And he'll never know I love him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I have three words this time. So to get the full point you have to find it. Also the last line has no secret word in it. It just there to finish the poem.**


	4. What The Problem?

**Hawk-Masters- you are correct. **

**Gatomon Fan 7- Ding-Ding-Ding!**

**Raeyvn- yes you got it.**

**By the way if you say the answer after the next chapter is reviled I will not count it. Sorry but you got to be quick. I'll try to update slower. Also I will not update at all tomorrow because I get to go camping today till Sunday afternoon. So I'll see you all then.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What the Problem?

Piper has been acting Weird lately

I hOpe she alright

She beeN staring out into space a lot

Doing some things she would never do before

All hEr experiments are failing

Even the guys aRe noticing it

I should do something

Not just because I'm her sky knight

And no it not because I'm a Great friend

Because I care for her more then she knows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Again last line has no secret word. It there because it fits. So have fun guessing and I'll see you all on Sunday. By the way anyone reading my story "The Girl With No Memory" I'll have it for sure update it on Sunday.**


	5. Fly My Friends

**Gatomon Fan 7- you are now in the lead with 3 points. **

**Keeper of Tomes- You got it right but we already passed that one so yhea. Let see if you can get this one.**

**So I want to take a break from doing Aerrow and Piper so this one has 2 challenges. First one is what the word is and the seconded is figure out the person who is saying it. If you get one right one point and both two points so good luck**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fly My Friends

I'm always watching you all from way Down here

I laugh when you do youR tricks

It one of my fAvourite things to watch

I wish that I could Go up there and fly with you

But I cannOt

So I shall stay dowN here and watch you all

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There done. Next chapter will be back to Aerrow and Piper. Please review and bye**


	6. Oh So Nervous

**..e l l e b a y b e e...- The word is correct**

**Gatomon Fan 7- you got the word and the idea of the character. Just not the name. So you'll get one point for the word and half for the figuring out who the character is. Just not his name.**

**Blue- The word is right and you got the idea who the character is. Same as Gatomon Fan 7. Yhea he was kind of weird.**

**Hawk-Masters- Got the word**

**Raeyvn- Also got the word.**

**Ok since no one knew the guy name here it is- Rinjiin. Ok so where back to Aerrow and Piper. So yhea.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh So Nervous

I am going to be Fine

Even if he Rejects it

I'm gOing to be fine

I go up to him and I Zone out

ThEre nothing coming out of my mouth

Now he staring at me

Oh I need something to say

Maybe, No I will stick this out

The easiest way is to get it over with

Is to Hurry up and say it

CausE it will feel so much better, when I say it

So I open my mouth

Take a deep breath

And wOrk out,

Those three words out of my mouth

"I Love You"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This time there four words. Get them all and get the full point. As usual the last line there just for the poem. No secret letter. So please review and good luck. **


	7. Finally

**Raeyvn: You are correct.**

**Blue: Yes it right. Here your update**

**Gatomon Fan 7- It the first one. How you did you get stot?**

**Sorry about the wait but here the update. So have fun. Also if anyone get this wrong I may laugh. Since this is a really easy one.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally

She got to be Kidding me

I got to be dreaming, but I'm not.

She smiling and waiting for my answer

So I lean in and our lips touch for the first but defiantly not last time

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well I wish you all good luck with this one. So please review and bye**


	8. Best Day Ever

**Blue- yes it was a sweet chapter, and of course you got it right**

**Gatomon- Ha, ha, ha very funny. Well you did get it right**

**Raeyvn- Si you got it right**

**Sorry for the wait I could not think of a word. This is the last chapter and here the scores so far. Gatomon Fan- 7.5. Raeyvn-5. Hawk-Masters- 3. Cowgirls-Angle-Rita- 1. .Duck- 1. ****..e l l e b a y b e e...- 1. Blue- 3.5. So good luck.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Best Day Ever

I can't beLieve it

He lIkes me back

For now, nothing can go wrong

Everything is just right

I'm actually in his arms, right now!

I Still can't get over the kiss

I know she was not Playing a joke on me

I look in hEr amber eyes

And know it was the Real thing

Finally I'm able to tell her

What I'vE been keeping a secret for so long

Could it get any better then this?

I don't Think so

I Love her and she loves me back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Last line has no secret letter. Also I did something different then I usually do. If you can find it you get an extra point. I'll PM the person who won. Please review, good luck and bye**


End file.
